The Protagonist
The Protagonist (only referred to as Sinner in the international release) is the character the player uses in the game's story. The name of the protagonist is up to the player to decide. Profile Appearance The default appearance for both the male and female protagonist is of a slightly dark-skinned Asian with brown hair and red eyes. However, due to the protagonist being the player, their appearance is subject to change according to the player's preferences. Personality While the protagonist's personality is to reflect that of the player through positive, sarcastic and sometimes, negative text responses to the various NPCs both in and outside of the story, The Protagonist is seen to have a courageous, determined and friendly personality through their actions in-game, this is most evident when they were willing to risk their sentence just to save Beatrice, a girl they knew nothing about, and when they attempted to hit the infamous sinner Abel even after witnessing his strength, something Abel claimed he hadn't seen in a while from a sinner. Their friendly nature is shown when they gave a cone of ice cream to Sylvia after meeting her, and when they refused to tell Natalia about the Citizen (Julien) that was hacking into the Panopticon's computers and security systems, even with threats of long sentence extensions. Background There's not much known about the Protagonist before they lost their memory but that they were one of the best sinners in the Panopticon. Story After nearly dying in a rescue operation with Carlos, Nina, Uwe and Kai, they are revived by a mysterious being named Aries M who proclaims that they has been chosen to cause the Great Transformation, he/she then wakes up only to be informed by Uwe that their Accessory has "bite the dust". The team manages to destroy the Abductor and the protagonist is arrested for the crime of having amnesia and is stripped of their CODE and their sentence is restarted back to 1,000,000 years. During their time back at CODE 1, they meet Mattias "Leo" Bruno and both become unlikely friends, with the help of veteran sinner Uwe "Sakamoto" Cabrera, both reach the CODE 2 Exam, which was a citizen rescue operation, during the Exam they rescued a citizen named Julien who becomes an acquaintance of them in gratitude. As a CODE 2 Sinner, they, Mattias and Uwe are sent to a Citizen Reclamation operation against Sinners from an enemy panopticon and they manage to complete it. Afterwards, they go to the Fueling Station to celebrate where Nina passes by and persuades Uwe into making a party for rookie sinners, the next day the protagonist and Mattias goes to the Fueling Station for the party where he meets the Vittoz siblings Hal and Ann, a veteran sinner and former-friend Kai "Wolf" Silva and an old sinner and friend of Uwe named Sergio "Hellgate" Cocteau. The next day, Mattias hears from a gossip about a ghost girl inhabiting the LEVEL 2 Cell Garden and urges the protagonist to check if is true only to get their sentences at risk because of their Accessories who forbids them to enter into the LEVEL 2 Cell Garden, they goes to the Fueling Station and tell Uwe about the rumor. Upon exiting the Fueling Station, they are harassed by a shady sinner claiming they were the ones who stole his glasses and claims that he could made the OPS reset their sentences back to a million years, after confronting him, he reveals that he was only kidding and reveals his name to be Carlos to the protagonist and Mattias, he implies that Citizens are capable of modifying Accessories and leaves, this gives Mattias the idea of asking Julien into modifying their accessories so they could let them enter the LEVEL 2 Cell Garden without getting an sentence extension. After Julien modifies the Accessories to turn a blind eye with a hush gesture from its assigned sinner, they infiltrate the Cell Garden only to find a blond girl in white clothes tied with black thorns to a structure, when the protagonist attempts to inspect the girl, the alarms are activated and they are arrested and taken away to their cells with threats of solitary confinement if they talk about their findings. Later, both talk about their findings with Uwe with the protagonist attempting to persuade them into trying to rescue the blond girl with no avail, leading to the protagonist entering single-handlely and rescuing the girl. Upon liberating her, a "Retribution" is launched on the Panopticon, killing many sinners, destroying several abductors and taking many citizens. Fortunately, the enemy forces retreat after the protagonist, with the help of Mattias, Uwe and Carlos, manages to halt the enemy advance on the lower floors. Needs Info. Trivia *It is speculated that the protagonist was the one that kidnapped Beatrice, this is reinforced by how Beatrice reacted after being rescued by him/her, however, this is never expanded upon Gallery 01.jpg 02.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Male characters Category:Sinners Category:Panopticon Members Category:Alive